


The Ghost Of You

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Ghost Of You Video, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Ghost Of You

"NO! MIKEY!" Gerard screamed. He was hardly aware of the others trying to hold him back. He needed to get to Mikey... Mikey...  
Then he woke up. He was back at home. Mikey was standing over him, he looked worried. "Gee? You okay?"  
"Yeah... Just a dream..."  
Mikey sat down, and Gerard climbed up onto his lap. He fell asleep in his brother's arms....  
Then he woke up. Where was he? "MIKEY! MIKEY COME BACK!" Gerard started pounding on the walls, trying to break out. Then it finally sank in. Mikey was dead. Gerard was a prisoner of the enemy. He broke down sobbing, wishing for Mikey's protective embrace or Frank's gentle kiss. Was Frank okay? Mikey couldn't be dead. . No, not Mikey... Mikey was strong .. "MIKEY!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Then, he just started screaming. Wordless wails of pure anguish. The sound of agony and grief and loss and a soldier's guilt at not being there for his brother in arms. His brother. Mikey. Why did Gerard ever let Mikey fight? He should have made his little brother stay home with their family. He kept screaming. Mikey. Gerard punched a wall. Mikey was gone. And now Gerard was tormented by these dreams of Mikey dying, and then waking up and seeing him okay. Mikey. Gerard just hoped that he would be killed soon. That way he would at least be with Mikey again.


End file.
